Mother's Day (one-shot)
by ABCDavenport
Summary: Mother's Day is coming up, and Leo has no idea what to do for Tasha. Will Adam, Bree, and Chase help him? Will this Mother's Day be a success? (More characters but the limit is four)


**Hey guys! Since Mother's Day is coming up, I decided to write a one-shot for you guys! Let me know what you think of it!**

It was like any other day; Adam was watching cartoons, Bree was texting, and Chase was studying. Typical everyday activities. Suddenly Leo ran in through the front door frantically.

"Guys, I need help."

"We've known this," Bree replied, not even looking up from her phone. "We're going to have to hire a psychologist."

"Do you need help finding a talking giraffe?" Adam asked, confused as always. Leo shook his head.

Chase, on the other hand, was willing to help.

"What's the problem Leo?"

"Well, Mother's Day is on Sunday, and I need help finding a gift." Leo answered.

"Oh, that's not our problem," Adam said. Bree and Chase both glared at him.

"Adam, she's technically our mom too." Bree said.

"So, Leo..." Chase said, changing the subject. "What are your ideas?"

"Well, I know she likes homemade stuff, but I'm like the least creative person here so..."

"I'm on it!" Bree exclaimed, and all the boys saw was a blur. Five minutes later, she had made a card that said "happy Mother's Day!" on it.

"Ok..." Leo said. "But I was thinking something from each of us."

Chase snapped his fingers. "How about we make Tasha breakfast in bed?"

"Yes!" Leo smiled. "What else?"

"I can make more cards," Bree suggested.

"That's good, lets do that."

...

That Sunday, Chase was the first one up, as usual. But this time, he had the important task of waking up his siblings so they could make breakfast.

"Guys," he whispered. Bree stirred a little bit in her sleep, and Adam remained in a deep sleep. Leo ran into the lab.

"Chase, why aren't they up yet?" He hissed.

"I can't wake them up..." Chase replied. Leo sighed. "I've got it."

He opened up Adam and Bree's capsules and shook them awake.

"Guys, let's go. We have to make breakfast," Chase explained in a whisper. The four teens tiptoed upstairs quickly and quietly.

On their way up, Adam tripped, causing Chase to fall over on top of him. Bree and Leo stifled their giggles.

"Adam, be more careful," Chase hissed.

"Why are you whispering?" Adam asked loudly.

"Because," Chase replied, irritation creeping into his voice. "We can't wake Tasha up or our whole plan will be ruined."

Bree groaned. "Ugh, you are taking this whole thing way too seriously."

"Well if you don't want this to work out-" Leo cut Chase off.

"Both of you, stop it!"

The four teens snuck into the kitchen quietly. Leo pulled out a cookbook and flipped through it.

"Ok, Adam is in charge of the orange juice, Bree's in charge of the eggs, Chase is in charge of the pancakes. Got it?"

"What are you going to be in charge of Leo?" Adam asked. Good point.

"I'm going to set the table and all of the cards we made."

"Wait," Chase said. "I didn't make a card."

"That's ok, Bree made like, twenty of them."

"Twenty-five!" She corrected him.

"Oh, ok." Chase replied, turning back to the cookbook. "Hey, can someone hand me the flour?"

"I'm using it!" Adam replied.

"For what? Orange juice doesn't need flour."

Adam threw a handful of the flour at Chase.

"Ok, seriously?" He asked, irritated.

...

"Chase, would you be more careful with those pancakes? You've destroyed more than you've gotten right!" Leo said. Chase sighed.

"I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here. When am I supposed to flip them?" He asked.

"I don't know, that's why I had you make them instead of me!"

"I've got it," Bree said, annoyed. She used her super speed to put four pancakes on the pan, then she flipped them a few minutes later. When they were finished, she put them all on a plate, still using her super speed.

"See? Easy." She said, gesturing over to her completely perfect pancakes.

"How'd you do that?" Chase asked in shock. Bree laughed.

"I'll do all of these pancakes for you if you do the eggs." She said.

"Ok. Thanks Bree."

"No problem."

Chase picked up a few eggs and started walking over to the stove. Suddenly, he accidentally dropped one, then another. The kitchen floor now had flour, eggs, and a few of Chase's destroyed pancakes.

"Whoops," he chuckled apologetically.

"Chase, you Leo'd this up!" Adam and Bree yelled at the same time.

"Hey, don't you turn my name into a verb!" Leo protested from across the room.

"I'll clean all of this up for five bucks!" Adam volunteered.

...

"Guys, she's coming!" Leo said a few hours later. Breakfast was finally finished, the mess Chase had accidentally made cleaned up, and the deformed pancakes in the trash can.

"Ok, everyone get over by the table," Bree ordered.

Everyone did what she said just as Tasha walked in.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all said at the same time.

"We got up early this morning to make breakfast," Leo said proudly.

"And I made cards!" Bree said, handing them to Tasha.

"Chase is really bad at making pancakes." Adam added. Chase gave him a look, telling him to be quiet.

"Well, I love it. Thank you guys."

Tasha gave each of the four teens a hug before they all sat down to eat the breakfast they had made.

"Chase, did you make the pancakes?" She asked. "Adam mentioned something about that."

"No, I tried," he replied, laughing. "But I ended up destroying every pancake I tried to make so eventually Bree took over and made them for me."

Everyone started laughing, telling stories about everything that they had gone through that morning, just for a little Mother's Day breakfast. After they ate, the four teens cleared the table and did the dishes while Tasha admired the cards Bree had made.

**that seemed like a good place to end it. I've been working on this for the past week; what do you think?**


End file.
